paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Palso
Background Jim Palso is a Corellian mercenary and smuggler. Growing up on Corellia to two middle class parents---or so it would seem---his mother played the housewife, while his father was a smuggler. But more then a smuggler, Jim's father was a Jedi Knight hiding from the Jedi Purge after the Clone Wars. Taking a role of a smuggler---a true joy of flying deep in his blood---Jack Palso wouldn't tell Jim of his true identity, or of Jim's potential in The Force himself---before he died when Jim was 9 years old. Despite his hidden identity, Jack Palso raised his son to respect and honor the Jedi. But when Jack Palso was cut down by the very people he respected and honored so much in front of Jim's eyes, Jim developed an extreme hatred of the Jedi, calling the Jedi "that foolish religion". Raised by his father's best friend, Talon Karrde, after his father's death (and his mother's suicide after his father's death), Jim Palso would grow up further amidst thieves, mercenaries, smugglers, and spacers alike. After serving with Karrde and his organization for a number of years, at 17 years of age, Jim broke out on his own (despite Karrde's wishes he wouldn't). Jim's first independent job was with The Mercs, an organization Talon had recommended Palso checked out. Known as a risk taker and playing the long odds, Jim Palso has become a respectable mercenary & sometime pirate with the Mercs by age 21 (he's also proven to be a capable pilot of air speeders, light freighters, and starfighters alike). He's also becoming known for being quick on the draw with his WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol (left side draw across the front) & shoot first, ask questions later mentality; he's also a proven gunfighter with few equals. Palso knows moderate martial arts skills, mainly an art known as Tae Kwon Do and other self-defense techniques. The Force At least as of 2 BBY, Jim Palso has no knowledge that he is a Force-sensitive or to what degree that sensitivity might be. His Force talents, however, could account for his above average quick reflexes and ability to seemingly avoid danger moments before something happens. Time Traveler It would be rumored in later years that a Hunk of Junk-like vessel with droids similar to Walking Library & Bugger and a man like Jim Palso, yet younger, would also show up in an alternate timeline known as the New Republic Era. Whether this time traveling occurrence is true or not is pure speculation and up to debate. Standard Outfit & Weapons Palso wears black tactical pants tucked into dark brownish red maroon colored high shock boots (below the knee) with a armorweaved long-sleeve green shirt (brown suspenders are over the shirt). A dark brownish red maroon colored leather right thigh holster & belt holds a S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol, while a black colored leather left cross-draw belt holster holds a WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol, and a dark brownish red maroon colored leather left thigh holster & belt holds another WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol. A black leather gun belt is over the leather holsters and around his waist, holding two small hard leather pouches (one on either side) and one soft leather pouch on the right side. Palso also kept a pair of fingerless black leather gloves in one of the pouches, as well as a comlink, 2 ration packs, and galactic credits in the other pouches; he also had a metal water canteen on the back left hip of the gun belt. All ammunition for the various weapons is carried on their respective holster belts, while a phrik forged boot knife & brown scabbard is in the right boot. A roasted coffee bean color open chested overcoat (blast armor) is warn over his body when outside of a starship he is part crew or a starship he owns; also, while outside a starship, he wears a black bandanna (or brown with a black stripe down the middle, pictured) and black aviator sunglasses. In 2 BBY, Palso acquired a black wide brim hat (pictured) on the same day he stole the future Hunk of Junk. From that point on, he mostly wears just the hat and black bandanna under it, while wearing the black aviator sunglasses selectively (but not with the hat the same time). For heavier engagements, Palso wears two bandoliers in an X across his chest (inside the jacket), which houses ammunition for his E-22 Blaster Rifle (modified with a vertical forward grip & brown rifle sling), 1 thermal imploder, and 3 concussion grenades. Category:Other Category:Player Characters (PC)